1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for manufacturing deoxidized water by the step of dissolving inert gas such as carbon dioxide into available water in a fine bubbled condition for exchange with oxygen in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of food and beverage industries, semiconductor industries, etc., it is required to manufacture a large amount of deoxidized water from available water. As one of systems for manufacturing the deoxidized water, there has been proposed a system for dissolving highly soluble inert gas such as carbon dioxide into the available water in a fine bubbled condition for exchange with oxygen in the water.
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional manufacturing system includes a treatment tank 11 connected at its inlet to a water tank 14 through a primary carbon dioxide supply means 12 and a water pump 13 and at its outlet to a storage tank 16 through a discharge pump 15 and a secondary carbon dioxide supply means 18. In operation of the water pump 13 and discharge pump 15, the water from water tank 14 is supplied into the treatment tank 11 through the primary carbon dioxide supply means 12 and discharged from the treatment tank 11 into the storage tank 16 through the secondary carbon dioxide supply means 18 to be stored as deoxidized water for use. In the manufacturing system, the primary carbon dioxide supply means 12 is arranged to supply carbon dioxide from its supply source into the water in a fine bubbled condition, and the treatment tank 11 is depressurized by operation of a vacuum pump 17 to discharge therefrom the carbon dioxide exchanged with oxygen in the supplied water. In the storage tank 16, the deoxidized water from the treatment tank 11 is stored in a deoxidized condition under supply of the carbon dioxide from the secondary supply means 18.
In such a system as described above, however, the supplied water is retained in the treatment tank 11 for an appropriate time during which the oxygen in the water is exchanged with the carbon dioxide and discharged from the treatment tank 11. To enhance the deoxidation efficiency of the water, it is required to make the system large in size for increasing the supply amount of carbon dioxide into the water. It is also required to prolong the retention time of the water in the treatment tank 11.